


What comes after the storm

by sonichedgehog



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonichedgehog/pseuds/sonichedgehog
Summary: Sasuke figures a few things out
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 23





	What comes after the storm

Sasuke was bored. He didn’t think he’d miss Naruto as much as he did. It wasn’t often the blonde was sent off on missions that he couldn’t attend. He was usually able to accompany him. But on the off chance he wasn’t Sasuke was miserable. Of course he would never admit to that, usually opting to give the blonde a snarky comment about how he’s never been more at ease. Which much to his disliking wasn’t the truth. When Naruto left he felt empty. He felt lonely just like he did as a child. Not only does he feel lonely but the thought of Naruto not returning always gnaws at the back of his head. Now he knows very well that Naruto could most definitely handle himself but often his anxiety got the best of him. But today was much worse. The worst it’s ever been. He just had to be alone on “their days.” Sasuke never found the appeal of calling rainy, gloomy days their days. But overtime just like most things the blonde said or did it became normal to him. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t allowed to dislike it. Whenever the blonde told his friends about rainy weather and gloomy skies being their types of days. He often felt embarrassed. Their relationship must’ve seemed so gray to everyone. Sometimes Sasuke even wondered if Naruto saw them that way too. Was the journey of them getting together so dark, and gloomy that it was the only thing that could define them? Sasuke recalled a time he asked Naruto why he calls them that. The response he got wasn’t helpful “I’m not sure Sasuke. It just always reminded me of us. Like when I hear the rain against the window I just know that’s it’s us. Ya know?” No Sasuke didn’t know. He probably never well. Yet here he is sulking over the blondes week long departure watching the rain. Perhaps he should have a talk with Naruto. If their relationship is so depressing to him it shouldn’t be continued. Sasuke hated that idea. It devastated him but he found that the blondes happiness started coming before everything else no matter the cost. So even if Sasuke had to go back to the days of sorrow and loneliness he felt as a kid just so the blonde that never gave up on him could be happy so be it. He would endure the pain and hardships of the aftermath of the breakup. Just like how Naruto endured everything Sasuke did to him over the years. Sasuke decided he’d need help on the best way to approach to the blonde when it came to ending their relationship. Sasuke had no idea on how to approach this. Back in the academy when Sasuke was asked out by his female classmates he’d always just straight up rather harshly decline. But he couldn’t do that with the blonde. He couldn’t just end it straight up the blonde deserved a heartfelt apology and break up. So his best idea was to go to Sakura. She had more experience when it came to emotions then he had. Once he asked her she laughed. “Oh Sasuke think about what happens after the storm.” Sakura was no help. He didn’t have time to ask her what she meant before she just shut the door in his face. He supposes he deserves it after all the pain he caused her too. He truly was a joke. Making his only two friends miserable. After he apologizes to the blonde and sets him free he’ll have to apologize to Sakura as well. Sasuke then found himself at Kakashis doorstep. Kakashi was most likely just as experienced as Sasuke when it came to emotions but maybe since he was his sensei he knew him better? Probably not but Sasuke was desperate after his useless encounter with Sakura. Kakashi did have a little more to say then Sakura. “Well think about it. You know the saying the calm comes after the storm? I suppose you haven’t or else you wouldn’t be here right now.” his sensei laughs much to Sasukes displeasure. “Don’t break up with him. You’ll figure out what Naruto means soon enough.” With that Kakashi also shuts the door in his face. Sasuke knows he deserves it. The two of them seemed to know exactly what Naruto means. Sauske really is a terrible boyfriend if he can’t understand what his significant other means. Sasuke trudged through the rain back to his and Narutos apartment. Which will soon only be Narutos apartment. It’s only right he lets the blonde keep everything. He just hopes he’ll remember to feed the cats or at least hire someone to do it. Sasuke stopped when he notices the numerous puddles in the streets. He thinks back to the time Naruto first mentioned their days. 

“Sasuke! Look outside it’s raining.” Sasuke made his way to the window where Naruto was shoving his face against the glass. “You’ve seen rain before.” Sasuke turned around to go back to reading his book but Naruto grabbed his shoulder. “No! It’s us! Come on we’ve got to go outside.” Naruto dragged him out of the house ignoring Sasukes protests. So there they were standing in the middle of the street soaking wet staring at the puddle. Sasuke was just about to strangle the blonde but not before Naruto grabbed Sasuke and dragged him into the puddle. Now Sasuke wasn’t so angry and more so confused. What was he doing? “Naruto, why are we out here?” Sasuke never got a vocal response instead was forced into doing a slow dance in the middle of the puddle with Naruto. Sasuke doesn’t remember how long they stayed dancing. Soon reality just shifted and nothing was there just them and the rain. The fear of someone seeing them slowly vanished and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Sasuke stared at the spot sadly. He’ll miss moments like that. Where reality just vanishes and it’s just them. But those moments had to disappear because he soon realized what Sakura and Kakashi meant. The storm had been their relationship them as a couple. Whatever comes after the storm must’ve been the ending. the end of their relationship was sunny, with blue skies. That’s what Naruto meant. It was a cry for help this whole time. But Sasuke was to dense to realize it. Of course the blonde was to kind to call it off himself. Sasuke felt terrible it took him this long to realize what the blonde meant. He knew that the best course of action was to just straight up end their relationship and let the blonde have his freedom. Sasuke decided that Kakashi and Sakura weren’t so useless after all. 

As the week went by Sasuke got more and more selfish. If Naruto wasn’t going to break up with him then why should Sasuke? Sasuke was happy he didn’t want them to end. Sasuke hated himself for these thoughts. He didn’t deserve Naruto. He was selfish thinking he should just force the blonde to stay with him. Sasuke was ansy. Today Naruto would come home. He’d have to give up everything he loved. But it didn’t matter how much it hurt him because he hurt Naruto ten times more. He looked out the window to see the rain that helped save Naruto from his clutches. He should probably thank the rain. He’d hate to torture Naruto any longer then he already did. But he didn’t see any rain what he saw was a beautiful blue sky, a feint rainbow, and the big bright sun, he so often associated with Naruto shining brightly into his bedroom. Naruto was much like the sun. Bright, beautiful, guiding others throughout the day. Naruto was the sun and Sasuke was the rain the covers him up and hides him away from people that need him. He stared at the sky for a long time. Long enough for it to finally click. This was the present. He was staring up at the sky that was right now. This was where his relationship was at right now. The storm was the journey. The rough heartbreaking, painful, miserable, gloomy, gray journey that paved the way for this bright and colorful present. Only a few clouds that represented was he guessed were times like these where he fucks up and doubts the blonde. Sakura and Kakashi must’ve meant this. The calm after the storm. This was what came after the storm. He supposed it maked sense. How Naruto was able to come up with such a clever analogy he’ll never know. It was very unlike the blonde but he supposes so does the blonde that he made up in his head this week. Sasuke stared up at the sky for who knows how long. Long enough for Sasuke to feel big arms wrap around him and a kiss be planted to his cheek. “I’m home, what are you looking at?” The blonde questioned trying to match Sasukes gaze out the window. “Now.” Naruto tilted his head in confusion “Yeah, I guess so?” Naruto rubbed Sasukes back and stood up ready to leave “Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a bunch of random Sasunaru headcanons I’ve been jotting down over the course of these past few months.


End file.
